A Tale of Immortal Sorrow
by XlizzyinwonderlandX
Summary: Draven Thorn is a blood thirsty vampire who is finding it hard to control his bloodlust around humans as he did not have a mentor to guide him anymore..Full summary inside


**Summary: ****Draven Thorn is a blood thirsty vampire who is finding it hard to control his bloodlust around humans as he did not have a mentor to guide him anymore. Draven continues to go insane over his bloodlust meeting multiple people and vampires along the way but he knows there is no cure for his sickness he just hopes he can again find his loving creator who may help put him out of his misery.**

**Authors note: This is my first chapter of my first story so don't be too harsh ****=^.^= enjoy.(oh and sorry for the chunky paragraphs)**

**_!Also Please look at my sisters fanfiction (XJessicaCullenX) she has just uploaded a 18th century baced fanfiction called Beautiful imperfections!_**

* * *

It's been 208 years and I still can't control the monster within me.

It eats away at my soul like a legion of flesh eating viruses that can never be cured by any human nor any other mystical being.

I could feel the hunger burning through me like a raging fire never to be put out.

I try and I try to control it but my insanity always gives in and I have lost control.

I sunk my large white fangs into the doll like Childs neck as she screamed for mercy and help, her high pitched screams like music to my finely tuned ears, her blood like liquid fire as it slides down my yearning throat and the bloodlust slowly fades away leaving what sanity I have left to return to the surface of my pathetic monstrous existence. She thrashed all of her limbs about trying to escape my deadlock hold Eventhough she knew she couldn't, I could feel her hot tears fall onto my shoulder on which her heart shaped face was resting on; I loved the feel of her warmth as it is what I have been lacking all these years. Her young porcelain body fell limp in my strong hold with her mousy brown curly locks falling into her angelic face, I looked up at the night sky and a small tear slid down my pale cheeks at the thought that I had taken yet another life. I picked up the young girls body and cradled her small frame in my arms, I slowly carried her to a small clearing at the edge of the park and placed her lifeless angelic form into a ready dug ditch. As always I say a soft prayer to ensure there passing into heaven and start to pile the musty dirt over her doll like petite form covering her in the soil. It always saddens me to feed, especially on children because of their innocence and knowing that fact that I had stolen it, every last drop of their forbidden wine. The worst fact of killing is the horrible fact and truth that I enjoy it, I don't want to but it's just like second nature to me to try and enjoy every last scream, tear and drop of blood from my chosen victim. Oh how I wish I knew where my creator was as maybe he could help me with my uncontrollable bloodlust.

I am forever young but my crimson eyes tell the tales of my age and my suffering within this body.

My name is Draven Thorn and I live in London, I was bitten and infected with this vampiric curse when I had just turned 21.

It was 1802 and I was a normal high class man born of noble and 'cursed blood' so they solemnly put it; my mother's name was Viocla a princess of an old gypsy clan, she was considered a rare beauty with long dark chestnut hair and violet eyes; my father was named Alexander a rich painter whose smile could calm anyone his eyes were a dark ember colour, they met while he was wondering through the fields on a snowy night and so had my mother the two practically fell in love instantly but society cast out their love as it was forbidden to love a gypsy in our village, it got worse when they had conceived two children I and my younger sister Lilith, Lilith looked so much like mother she had the same hair and eyes she even had the same dark daring skin, However I looked allot like my father, I had his Raven Black hair and milky white skin, my eyes were very different though my eyes were a very light aqua colour they stood out with my dark hair and milky skin my mother always said that I looked like a certain husky that she had when she was young rescued from a bear. My darling sister Lilith was 6 when our mother was murdered and I was just 11, I was still coming to terms with the world and the cruel world stole her from me. I still remember her well though she wasn't that easy to forget. After she died society welcomed my father and his 'barbarian' children back with cold welcoming arms I always hated the society in London if only I could have stayed with my mother's people, maybe I wouldn't have to live with this curse if living is what I am doing would have my father let me stay with them.

The night I turned immortal was my father's birthday he was turning 41 and was hosting a ball at our large estate and had invited most of the noble folk in the village and over 76 attended as he also invited some of his close relatives and friends from afar. Unfortunately my father had also invited quite a few beautiful women my age due to the fact that he was anxious to get me married and to try and get my head out of my books and art, Marriage never really crossed my mind that often at that young stage in my life. The two women that he invited especially for me were named; Lillian and Cassandra. Lillian had her long blond hair up in a neat bun with a pink lily flower next to her left ear to match her slim fitting candy pink dress, I could always feel her piercing blue eyes gazing at my from across the large ball room. On the other hand Cassandra wore her long chocolaty brown hair in a very curly do, it went well with her purple dress and corset, her eyes matched her hair and were a hazel sort of brown I could also feel her staring at me intensely from another corner of the room. I simply wore a ruffled white shirt which had a red rose below the collar of the shirt. My trousers were black leather and the long black jacket I wore sank down to my feet which had on knee high black boots, I had tied my quite long raven hair up with a red ribbon along with wearing white gloves, just something simple for the festive gathering. I was slowly walking over to Lilith who was by that time 16 years old, she had her long dark hair up into two decorated buns, her dress was a stunning yellow colour with various beads and frills. She spotted my walking towards her and smiled, as she did I notices a man looking at me with what I thought was red eyes but I abandoned that idea of someone having eyes of such an abnormal colour but who was I to talk with the eyes I had.

As soon as I reached her she started t talk about what the guests were wearing and was insulting their fashion choice, I found it very amusing. Lilith then turned her attention to what I was wearing.

'Well, don't you look smart tonight then' she boldly stated waving her hand at my evening attire.

I then bowed to her and noted saying, 'Well you look radiant tonight my darling sister defiantly the belle of the ball' I commented kissing her had gently.

'Why thank you kind sir' she commented bowing

We then both burst out laughing and once we calmed down I noticed that her eyes were fixed on a certain individual that I had spotted earlier.

'He looks amazing does he not Draven?' She kindly put her observant statement. I studied him for a moment taking in his very last detail, He had very dark brown long hair that reached just above his waist his hair even had the odd few curls in it. His eyes still looked red from my point of view but either way they were piercing and beautiful, his facial features looked very delicate but not to feminine his skin was extremely pale like my own and he had quite dark lips that looked amazing matching his pale death like completion. He was wearing an open ruffled white shirt like my own only exposing a bit of his collar bone, and part of his porcelain pale skin like his face as pale as death. His jacked went up to about his knees and had dark patterns barely visible in contrast with the other dark colours; I had to admit it he was absolutely beautiful, he was the most beautiful man I had ever had to pleasure to lay my eyes on.

'I suppose he does look nice' I said not telling her the whole truth that I thought he looked beautiful but still expressing that he looked extravagant.

'How old do you think he is?' Lilith asked me with a cheeky grin on her sweet face.

'Most likely about my age if not a year or two older' I stated confidently because he couldn't have been older than that right. My sister broke my train of thought when she started to walk in his direction.

'Where in the world do you think you are going Lilith?' I knew where she was going but I was persistent to know why.

'I'm going to talk to that man' She answered my question calmly as if she was going to talk to one of her many friends.

'We don't even know who he is and you want to talk to him I mean seriously what could you to possibly have in common with that man?' I asked her with a worried look on my face as I did not like it when my sister spoke to strange people as she is far too naive. Due to her always having an uninitiated heart thinking that everyone will be kind to her in the world I like to know who she goes to and talks to and why.

'Why do you always have to but in!' Lilith snapped at me with a high amount of venom in her words. I stood there baffled as she had never raised her petit voice to me before this night.

'I do because I worry about you now tell me why' I Replied with a bit more hate in my voice than I intended.

She stood there for a minute or so hands on hips before speaking up again, 'Father said that it is your time to marry now and he told me that my time is coming shortly so I want to meet as many gentlemen as possible before my time comes so I know who to chose' I think that she tried to say that in a more grown up voice as she knew I still thought of her as my little baby sister.

'Fine then knock yourself out then but first I want so have a word with your mysterious bachelorette' I told her with extra emphasis on mysterious bachelorette.

'Fine but don't interfere anymore and don't tell him things that would drive him away from my perfect form' Lilith putting her hair in place, I smiled.

'I shall not dare to' I quoted looking down at her into her big orbed eyes. As I looked up I saw that the man was not in his usual spot, almost in the blink of an eye I saw him stand next to my sister who was staring at him with puppy dog eyes I couldn't help but smile.

'Forgive my incursion but my name is Seth Autumn and I am a friend of your fathers he has told me all about the two of you as the both of you are all he really talks about' He responded with a gracious bow, Already I just hated him, the way his name 'Seth' just slid of my tongue like the poison from a rattle snake made me want to be angry but run away and hide at the same time.

'Well we are very pleased to meet you Sir' Lilith sweetly said returning his bow with a curtsy, how can she be so sweet to him I thought with venom racing through my mind

I was still staring at him in a sort of memorised state, he was even more radiant close up. As I looked closer I notices that he had on many rings on his pale delicate fingers two shaped like a skull and one a coffin sort of shape I thought how strange to have such things on silver rings. His eyes though had turned almost black and his pupils looked to have gotten bigger as well he was defiantly a most peculiar man.

'I was also a dear friend of your mother, My oh my you young Lilith look just like her' He Pointed out in a soft sickening sweet tone brushing some of my sisters hair out of her delicate face and rested it behind her small ear, Lilith turned a bright shade of pink and thanked him.

Seth then turned his attention to me; I think he noticed the look of anger and disgust on my face as he smiled softly.

'And you dear Draven You look neither like your father or your mother, but resemble something with much more beauty, Your milky skin and dark hair just make you glow under the candle lights' Seth stated boldly stepping closer towards me, The look on my sisters face was strange she had her mouth half open and was staring at him as if he had just insulted her I couldn't help but smile, that only made my sisters face look more twisted.

'I will now leave you as I am going to talk to your father until we meet again' He kissed Lilith's small delicate hand however as he said his goodbye he was staring at me, he was giving me the creeps.

As he walked away Lilith was using her jewelled yellow fan to help with her uncontrollable blush. I just sighed and watched him walk away towards my father who greeted him with a handshake.

'Oh my lord, do you think he likes me then, Draven why was he was so cold when he touched me'Lilith looked at me and spoke quickly like a small child who had just received the biggest toy of all time.

'I am not sure why he is cold but suppose he might, but I don't like him he kept looking at me strangely and on top of that he called me beautiful its best to keep clear of him Lilith' I instructed giving her a big brotherly sort of look mentioning that I was serious.

'So what if he called you beautiful I bet you thought the same of him and the answer is no I will see him again if I wish in fact I will talk to him now, Lilith started to walk of huffing but I stopped her instantly gripping her wrist tightly almost hard enough to snap the bone, Lilith screeched out in pane and started to pry my death grip of her.

'What in the world are you doing Draven, your hurting me let me go' I didn't reply I just tightened my grip she screamed quietly and a single tear fell from her scared eyes.

'Draven your scaring me let me go' as stood as her cry for sympathy ended so did my shell-shocked like trance; I released her from my strong grip. Lilith just pulled back and started to rub her wrist trying to sooth the pain.

'You are insane Draven what were you trying to do snap my wrist because any tighter and you would have accomplished that' I saw the fear and anger in her eyes.

'I'm so, so sorry Lilith I don't know what came over me' I pleaded stepping towards my doll like sibling.

She stepped back like I suspected, as she did she walked into a most unwanted person, Seth. He was walking with me father who had a huge grin on his face, is grin soon disappeared at the sight of I and my sister's state.

'Well what's going on here then you to?' My father questioned gesturing at both me and Lilith, he noticed Lilith's watery eyes and the fact that she was holding her wrist tight to her chest. 'What did you do to her Draven?' My father asked with sincerity in his voice examining Lilith's wrist.

'He just went mad and grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go, I think he might have Brocken it' Lilith gestured her wrist towards our father.

'May I take a look at it' Seth offered holding out his welcoming hand to Lilith.

'Of course you may' Lilith held out her wrist with no caution and Seth took it in his icy palm. He looked around her wrist and pressed on it while doing so gathering little sighs of pain from my sweet sister.

'It will defiantly bruise but there is nothing to fear as it is not Brocken' Seth stated reassuringly and Lilith let out a sigh of relief.

'Well then Lilith come with me as I have not had the pleasure to dance with you, Draven watch your behaviour and at least try and mingle with the girls to find someone you could possible like, but in the mean time why don't you and Seth get to know each other better' I could hear the warning in my father's voice as he told me to watch my behaviour, I just shook it off and then turned my attention to a grinning Seth.

'You shouldn't smile so much people will think there is something wrong with you' I Exclaimed while his smile somehow grew wider.

'Well Draven' Seth lifted up my chin so that our eyes met I again noticed his eyes they were beautiful yes but had seemed to have gotten darker, 'do you think there is something wrong with me?' He asked in a sweet tone that made me blush slightly, I noticed that Cassandra was looking at me with a strong feeling of disgust. I then smacked his hand away and started walking away from the mysterious man. I walked swiftly out of the ball room and onto a balcony in the hall. I loved his balcony as I did with the many we had around the house because you had a great view of the stars and you could vaguely see the sea. I leaned over and rested my head on my arms leaning forwards. I heard sudden footsteps behind me I turned to see Seth walking towards the edge of the balcony next to me.

'It's beautiful out tonight is it not Draven' His voice still sounded as sweet as ever the same sweetness that I loved and hated about him, the way he could just charm you with a smile or even a passing glance.

'What do you want Seth why do you insist on pestering me' I turned to face him as did he to me.

'There are many things I want from you Draven but there is one thing that I must have from you tonight' He started to walk closer to me backing me against the corner of the balcony wall. In doing that I noticed that his eyes were red again but as he got closer the returned to their darkened state. Seth then placed both of his hands besides my head and got closer to my face. 'And I always get what I want my dear Draven' He whispered in my ear stroking my face with one of his hands, I felt utterly paralysed with fear.

'A..And w...w..What is that?' I managed to stammer out, I couldn't even get out a decent sentence.

'You will see' He whispered seductively against my ear and his hand moved from my cheek down to my neck, pulling back my white shirt and jacket exposing my neck he smiled a toothy grin letting me see his long white fangs. I wanted to scream but he had covered my mouth with is hand, I then started to struggle but was powerless beneath him. 'There is no reason to be afraid my darling Draven just relax the pain only lasts for a moment and you might even enjoy it' He whispered again against my skin his hot breath sent shivers down my spine, His mouth moved to my neck; Seth then started licking an area on my neck he then started to suck only using his lips. I was petrified on what the next stage was as I knew now that he was a vampire and was about to kill me. As I expected the pain came and was unbearable his fangs were sunk deep into my neck and he was draining my blood moaning as it went down. I just stood there under his grip as if he were not holding me I would have surly fallen to the ground. He gave out one last moan before gripping my tighter my vision then started to become blurry and before I knew it I was blacking out as I thought it was cruel cruel death coming to claim me as the vampire finished sucking on my life source.

**I hope you liked it and I will continue with chapter 2 soon :3**


End file.
